rbreachfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner Guides
'Beginner's Guides' This is a summary of everyone other guide, combined and simplified in order for Beginners to understand. You can understand more about every single topic by searching them on wiki. 'Class-D escape' As a Class-D, you spawn in the Class-D Cellblock. This is a guide to the most straight-forward method of escaping. Learning the map is largely up to you. See the map in the lobby, or in certain areas in-game. If you want, you can visit here to find a more advanced guide. You have options after making it to the upgrader. You can either upgrade to a 03 card, or you can risk losing your card to get a 04 card. 03s allow you to open Checkpoints between Zones, while 04s allow you to open Gates. You may also pass the upgrader and search SCP rooms in LCZ that require keys to open. These rooms may contain a 03 card. Risk of upgrading to a 03/04: You may lose your card depending on how slow you are. This can take time, giving hostiles a chance to come. You have a low chance of survival if attacked at 914 usually. Risk of searching for a 03/04: You may not find one. The staff have faster access to the area of rooms in which most 03s spawn in, while there is only one 04 in HCZ, so the cards may all be taken. After you have the desired card, head to HCZ. This place can be a slaughterhouse of SCPs, as they spawn here, and Guards, who come through here to get to LCZ. Waiting may make things safer, but a hostile GOI may spawn. If you wish to take the time, you may search the farther sections of HCZ as they may spawn guns. A 04 card always spawns. The path from the Checkpoint to Gate B will bring you to the exit faster, but as you must pass the armory, this place can have a high traffic of Guards and possibly hostile Staff. The Checkpoint to Gate A path can take longer, with the benefit of avoiding more players. If you lack a 04 card and both Gates are shut, you may wait for another player to open it, or kill one and use their card. Both options can be risky, and waiting right next to a Gate is not advised. Hide in a nearby room, or perhaps in a different zone. The Surface may be clear, or it may be crawling with hostiles. Progress carefully, and if a respawn is near (10:00/5:00), you may wish to head back into the facility. Remember, MTF, UNGOC, and FBI spawn at Gate B, while Serpent's Hand, Chaos Insurgents, and KGB spawn at Gate A. Pay attention to the chat to determine the team that spawned in, as well as the music. The Extraction Point tends to be devoid of life, but there is ALWAYS the chance of hostiles waiting here. Proceed with great caution and check your corners. Do not get cocky at the end. Escaping as soon as possible is usually advised, but if a hostile is waiting here, you may want to completely back off and wait for another chance to escape. You may even wish to arm up and remove the hostile yourself. Staff escape As a Staff, you spawn nearby one of the Checkpoints leading to Heavy Containment. If you want a advanced guide, visit here. Your objective of escaping is far easier to accomplish as a Staff member, as you start with a 01/02 card and have an alliance with the Guards. Often, you can beat the Class-Ds to the upgrader, although searching the SCP rooms usually will earn you a 03 card faster, allowing you to continue all the way to the Entry Zone. It would appear that Guards often tend to make it to LCZ ahead of the SCPs, and if this happens, you should find a guard to escort you into EZ and, if possible, open a Gate. Tip: If you spawn in close proximity to 914, you may attempt to grab a gun from one of the possible locations before the Class-Ds can. Use this as you wish. If you can grab a 03 card and enter HCZ quickly, it is possible to grab the 04 card before the SCPs spawn in. However, this is cutting it very close often times. You are advised to get through HCZ as soon as possible. In Entry Zone, depending on how quick or slow you were, things may be safer or more dangerous. Chaos Insurgents always have a chance of starting in the game in small numbers, and they are your biggest threat here early on. SCPs may also come into this zone from HCZ, so be wary about backtracking. The armory is a good pitstop for weapons and health, although Chaos feel the same way about it, while SCPs may see it as a target. If you have a 04 card or are with a Guard who has one, you are advised to skip the armory and simply rush Gate B, unless this is later in the game. Gate B spawns in more friendly teams than Gate A, and should be concentrated on for Staff. No allies of Staff spawn at Gate A, so extreme caution should be taken near or right after a respawn on the surface here. SCP escape As a SCP, you are/can be deadly towards small groups of players, especially if they are unarmed. However, some MTF units are immune to your affects, making them far more dangerous to you then most units. You spawn in the heavy containment zone. When you spawn, you can either try to wipe out LCZ (Light Containment Zone) or try to take out or try to take out guards in EZ (Entrance Zone). The only reinforcement that's friendly to you is the Serpent's hand. Try to take out armed players wandering on their own or that lost their group. If SCP-049 or SCP-610 are in the round try to let them infect/cure lone and or low on ammo players. If you see a player's torso or arm is a different color and they don't have SCP-500-D then try to focus on other players, because they will most likely become a instance of SCP-610. Try to help other SCPs or flank and kill players from behind. After all non-SCPs and Serpent's hand are dead SCPs and Serpent's hand win! Nuke Escape A person with an 05 Council card may activate the nuke on the surface, which opens all doors including gates, detonating and killing everyone in the facility in 90 seconds. However, you may live by entering the surface of the facility via one of the elevators. This is a guide to show you how to get to the surface. This is also an extract from the Alpha Warhead. The most important thing is to recognize a nuke detonation. Usually, it is quite noticeable. The facility's lights will turn to red and loud tornado sirens will turn on and blare. An announcement will further come on announcing that the facility will detonate in 90 seconds. Reasonably, unless for some reason you are very VERY lost,' '''you should be further in the facility than the upgrader or in the upgrader in LCZ (Light Containment Zone) itself. You should not worry about or waste time opening doors, as they are all opened when a nuke is activated, unless the game has glitched. From there, you should head towards the nearest checkpoint and '''DO NOT' get sidetracked along the way and enter HCZ (Heavy Containment Zone). From there, you should take the path with the Tesla Gate in HCZ and not the alternate path. The path with the Tesla Gate is the shortest path towards EZ (Entrance Zone). Unless you are closer to the other checkpoint leading to HZ, go for that path and enter HZ. Quickly, you should hurry over to Gate A as it is closer towards all the HZ checkpoints, unless you are nearer to Gate B. Unless the game has glitched, the gates will always be open during a nuke and pray that the elevator is down. If it isn't quickly call it down, get in, and head towards the surface. On the surface, you may be the only person alive from the detonation of the nuke or you may not. If you're the only person alive, celebrate! You just won the round without doing anything. Unfortunately, many people make it regularly it to the surface too and unless you are allied or you managed to make a truce with a neutral team, you have to defeat the remaining hostiles on the surface. There may be a bug where you call down the elevator just before the nuke detonates (in between the time where you teleport into the facility), and the nuke detonates when you press the button. However, the elevator will still teleport you into the facility (all the elevators lock down when the nuke detonates, trapping you in the surface) where you can be the only alive person in the facility. (I'm not sure if this is still in the game, I haven't done it but I have seen people doing it) Weapons/Combat Guide One of the key elements of the game is guns and weapons. Therefore, you should always use the weapons you have at your disposal with the best effect. This guide is about how to use weapons and methods in combat. This is an extract from 'How To Fight', a good article talking a lot more about combat. If you don't like combat, you may opt for hiding. This is a very effective tactic. But, also remember you may want to take alternate routes to avoid combat with hostiles in the first place. Explosive or incendiary grenades may be thrown in SCP 914 to kill scientists or other hostiles and get their cards or weapons, explosives can kill or scatter crowds, stun grenades can stun hostiles for you to run and hide or to shoot them while they are blinded and incendiary grenades can deter hostiles from following you. Smokes can provide cover in combat, shielding when you are coming out of cover to shoot or confusing and blinding you're enemy. You should always switch a stun grenade or a smoke with a explosive or a incendiary grenade. However, beware, these grenades can affect you too, in fact in some situations killing you. A more in depth guide can be found here about grenades. A weak secondary can be used to the element of surprise, surprising your neutral 'friend' by shooting them in the head when they least expect it. If you have a primary, you should always switch to your secondary weapon instead of reloading, quickly finishing the job instead of wasting the time reloading, where your enemy may have killed you. A semi-automatic weapon may not be suited to many people as it requires accuracy, precision and vigorous clicking, however it deals high amounts of damage when used correctly. Semi-automatic weapons are not suited to crowds but it is highly effective against SCPS, so pick your battles. Fully automatic guns are usually the most used and loved. They deal large amounts of damage quickly and effectively. They work work great against SCPS and crowds alike. Although, a high rate of fire is not always great, as it takes much more concentration to control the recoil and hit your target. Shotguns are very versatile weapons. They either have a very tight spread or excel in close ranged combat. Shotguns shoot a large number of small bullets of low damage called pellets which deal massive damage when many hit. Because of this, they are very easy to hit people but hard to damage them at long or sometimes medium ranges depending on the spread and the shotgun itself. Instead of using the shotgun at long ranges, switch to your secondary, which you should make sure is semi-automatic and loaded. Or, you could not engage in combat with long ranged targets, instead running away to ambush them or to close the distance. Shotguns are also good for SCPS but not crowds and excel at close ranged ambushes. You may want to surprise your enemies in an ambush, where you usually wait where many players go, like for example the upgrader in Light Containment Zone, Heavy Containment Zone armory, the tesla gate in HCZ, and close the doors leading to it. Once you hear the doors opening, or see a door near you opening, prepare or close the distance between you and the target and strike before they realize what is happening. You usually should use a shotgun or automatic weapons in an ambush. You should always preserve your ammo. You don't know when the next fight will begin. That being said, you shouldn't always reload after every fight. A hostile may be waiting for that gun fire to recede as a queue for them to come out, guns blazing as you're reloading. Therefore, always reload when you are safe, but not after a fight or preserve your ammo. Although not part of the game, melee weapons are soon to be added with D class allegedly getting shivs. This changes everything. Although they have little range, you can usually spawn with them, providing and early game weapon to defend with and they deal high damage or have high attack speed at great consistency. You could instantly stab a scientist or befriend them and stab their back with a powerful weapon or watch them react as they quickly stab them with a quick weapon. They could be used in ambushes to great affect as due to their short range comes with high damage at high consistency. Weapons Statistics All weapons have different statistics. So, you should learn and remember what kind of gun stats (statistics) you like the most. This a guide on what are weapon statistics. There is an article here about all the weapons statistics but this guide tells you what they are and mean. Damage is the key to all guns. Some guns may be lacking in fire rate but strong in damage or high in fire rate but lacking in damage. Damage is the amount of health you deal to a person in a single bullet. Quite simple. Accuracy is one of the main elements of guns. They determine where your bullets land. Even if you're aiming at a specific location, the accuracy of your gun determines if it lands there, or near where it should have landed. RPM, rounds per minute or fire rate is how fast your gun fires. It is usually measured by how many rounds the gun can fire in a minute. A gun may have a high fire rate, but have a low damage or accuracy. Or a low fire rate, but a high damage or accuracy. Ammo is the amount of rounds your gun has in the magazine or in reserve. A gun may have lots of ammo like a secondary, or very little like a shotgun. Recoil is a part of every gun and therefore should always be accounted for. Recoil happens when a gun is fired repeatedly for too long. The weapon slightly begins to go up affecting your aim and what you're shooting at. You can counter this by firing your gun in short bursts or dragging your mouse down to compensate. Spread is the distant between your shots. You may fire a shot and another and see they've landed in different places, and they're very far apart or close. That is spread. Currently, spread is non-consistent although that may be changed due to the fact that the creators are changing many mechanics and graphics and the game is still heavily in development. (You can remove this paragraph if you want) '914 Guide' This is a guide for the usage of 914. In no way do we recommend trolling or stealing. Upgrading can be a tricky matter, especially early on as a Class-D or Staff member. The settings Rough: Kills anyone inside and destroys all objects. Coarse: Downgrades objects. Unknown affect on players. 1:1: Turns a object into one of the same tier, such as turning a Glock 18 into a Walther. Useful for getting specific guns. Fine: Harmless to players. Upgrades objects by one tier, such as turning a level 02 card into a level 03. Can turn med kits into SCP-500-D. Very Fine: Deadly like rough, but does not destroy key cards or items. (Citation needed.) Under nearly all circumstances, you should use Fine. Put your object (Med kit, gun, or card) into the Input and turn 914 on. You may sit in the input, but make sure no one switches the setting before it is turned on. The tier system In the lobby armory, each gun has a color on it's name. White is the lowest tier, while orange is the highest. Memorizing this is very useful, as it will tell you how close you are to a preferred tier. Note: The tier system is questionable; for EX: A silenced pistol and Uzi that’s rare/epic is worst than the common glock 18 (Best pistol). But it‘s more of a personal preference. MG4 the “best gun” can be beaten by a AK or mossberg. When on the highest upgrade (Orange), you may upgrade to three things: Raging Bull, MG4, or AA-12. It may keep giving you the same gun, but keep trying. Troubleshooting My items and I will not always move to the output! 'This is annoying, but the problem is that the sides of the input seem to not be able to upgrade. Having items in the middle of it is your best option. Be careful that you do not kick items around, as they may glitch out or move. '''I keep getting blown up or shot by Staff/Class-D inside the machine! '''Pay attention to the players around 914. How many neutrals are there? Who is holding a grenade? You may opt to wait a few cycles before upgrading your items, as the grenades or bullets may be gone by then. However, do not take too long, as Guards often see 914 as a good early location to go to. SCPs may also make a pitstop here, especially 035. '''I get killed by people changing the settings! '''Pay attention to the settings, and do not go in until the machine makes the 'On' noise while set to Fine. You may also stand at the settings and press "On" repeatedly before it can be changed, but let other players go in instead. Then you may be able to piggyback on their card and follow them to victory. 'Common Situations This section deals with common situations and how to handle, avoid, or even benefit from them. There are situations that make some players rage, and other players learn. This guide is for both. Your stamina is low, you are unarmed, and you are being chased by armed hostiles. Handle: Always assume that your pursuers have more stamina then you, and that outrunning them is not a option. Opt to juke and hide. Round as many corners as possible to give them a limited target while searching for a open door. Do NOT opt for a closed door, as opening one WILL waste time. Move crazily and randomly to buy time/stamina if you are forced to. After closing a door on your hostile, wait at either side of the door and attempt to move back through it once it is opened. Close it behind you and take advantage of your new stamina. Try to run sideways to offer a smaller target. Your goal should be to evade your chaser and hide, regaining all your stamina. Avoid: Don't run unless you must move rapidly through a area to avoid detection or a respawn. If a ally is ahead of you, let them run forward to open doors ahead. By the time it is open, you likely will have arrived, saving stamina. Benefit: Rarely, you will get the chance to lead hostile players to THEIR enemies, and a fight may break out, both to help you escape and remove hostiles at the same time. You may even come back later to collect the loot. You are a Class-D near 914, and you hear Guards coming. You didn't have the chance to grab any needed items. Handle: Loot can come later. Don't be greedy and try to slip one more upgrade in if you hear Guards coming (gunshots, chat, ect.). You have options in this situation, even if you feel trapped. You may head right back into the Cell Block, hide in the "skull room", or, more dangerously but with greater results, get to the elevator and go down. This may take enough time to allow the Guards to come and find you, but if you make it, you may completely bypass the "action" near 914 and safely relocate. If you get stuck in the Cell Block, just wait things out. Either wait until Guards are busy upgrading, or wait till they actually leave the area. Use your ears. Avoid: Upgrading quickly is not always a option, but it helps when it works. Upgrade to the desired item, and either preemptivly wait at the Cell Block, or get to the elevator to bypass the Guard's paths. You may also skip 914 and rush into a SCP room, waiting for Guards to pass, and search for 03 cards there. Benefit: Dead Class-Ds in 914 means spare cards laying around. It may even mean a spare grenade or, rarely, a gun that the Guards didn't need. You obviously should wait for them to leave, but you may consider collecting these items. You are a slow SCP and you are taking too much damage while dealing barely any at all. Handle: In this case, you are probably dealing with a group of players, although solo players can be capable of serious damage also. In either case, you should break contact with the enemy and, if they chase you, seek to escape. Shut doors behind you and relocate to an area that forces people to be close in order to fire upon you, such as various rooms (HCZ is a good example of close combat), tight corners, or even around doorways. However, don't stay in one area for too long, as you may get pinned down by large amounts of players or fragged. Avoid: Don't go charging players blindly, because you lack the speed to do so. Instead, focus on surprising players who are in small numbers, either by ambushing them in doorways, distracting them (SCP allies, gunfights not involving you, ect), or just managing to sneak up on them. If possible, avoid walking down long hallways while under attack. You may wish to shut certain "hallway doors" behind you to prevent easy sniping from behind. Benefit: Every SCP is a SCP that can work with teammates, and slow ones are no exception. If one SCP is destroying many hostiles, you could use the moment of panic to inflict your own damage on the remaining ones. Even having the entire hostile team shooting you can help your team if they can take advantage of it and sneak around. Teamwork This section deals with getting the most out of teamwork. Because...teamwork works. Teamwork basics There are some seemingly obvious things that a large amount of players either don't know about, or don't care about. Some of these things can be game changers. Such as... Medkit management Health is everything. You can't get very far with only 5% of it left. But remember, your allies feel the same exact way about this as you do, no matter what. So, say you have 80% health, while a ally has 20% health. Wouldn't it make sense to give them a medkit, if possible? Having two high-health players firing at a hostile will be far more deadly then having one high-health and one nearly dead player fire. The low health will die quickly, immediantly reducing the firepower of the duo by half. Category:Guide